


Shivers

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: Are you really drawn inAnd do you think of me oftenYou could take me higherYou could take control of me





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.05.26

“Shite,They are all twats,Foaking cunts”!Liam的声音第三次从录音室外传到了Andy的耳朵里。三比零，Andy在心里默念道。 就在一个小时之前他们刚刚录完《Millionaire》，Gem急着回家见他的小女儿，录完歌就急匆匆的回家了。Liam却说今晚有曼城的比赛，非要留下来把比赛看完。看着剩下两人焦急期待的表情，Andy对Gem说："你们俩回吧，我陪着Liam."不出所料地，两道感激的目光向他投来。Gem走过去拍拍他的肩膀以示感谢，就和疲惫不堪的鼓手离开了。偌大的录音棚只剩下Andy和Liam了。

Andy收拾好了设备器材，当他把录音室的门关上的一瞬间，终场哨响的声音也从电视里传来。“Holy shite,foaking game”!果不其然，Andy刚走进休息室，就听见Liam混杂着浓重曼城土话的叫骂。“我可去她妈的吧，我他妈这辈子没见过踢得这么臭的比赛，妈的傻逼教练，妈的傻逼球员，妈的傻逼裁判”。Andy知道此时说什么都无济于事。他没理会Liam的骂声，自顾自地把休息室里被Liam弄得皱巴巴的毛毯铺平叠好，把玻璃杯清洗好放回橱柜，把一片狼藉的桌子清理好。等他再次回到休息室的时候，Liam已经安静下来了，他气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上，大概是骂累了。看到Andy进来，Liam那股无处发泄的怒火终于有了宣泄的对象：“Hey,Andy,你是假的阿森纳球迷吧，这赛季你们输了多少场了Andy?你们都滑到第六了，啧啧啧，温格真的离下课不远了，你怎么都不关心一下你们阿森纳啊，要不你转投我们曼城吧，反正你们也赢不了”。Liam骂了半天，也没见Andy有什么反应，他感觉有点自讨没趣，也就闭上了嘴。

“走吧，我送你回家”。Liam被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，Andy的声音就像是在念纸上的对白一般冷淡，Liam突然感觉有点不自在，他抬头看了一眼面前高个子的吉他手，此刻他就坐在Liam面前的黑沙发上，Liam无法透过那双墨镜探测到他的真实情绪。Andy黑色的皮衣被窗外透过的月光映的闪闪发亮，他的双腿交叉直接搭在liam面前的地板上，修长的身形一览无余，和他平时蜷缩起身体的状态简直判若两人。

妈的，他今天怎么了？Liam看着Andy,莫名有点害怕，他感受着眼前仿佛不属于这个人的低气压，有点喘不上气。他不自然的松了松脖子上的围巾，好像这能让他呼吸的更顺畅一点。他清了清嗓子，装作毫不在意的踢了踢Andy的脚:"喂，你不是说送我回家吗，快走啊"。Andy抬起头，Liam却不知道他黑色镜片下的眼睛是不是在看着自己, Andy依旧沉默，他转身拿起茶几上的车钥匙，走出去准备发动汽车。Liam悻悻的跟在他身后，不知道他的吉他手今天吃错了什么药。

Liam有点后悔自己为什么要喝那么多酒，如果他能少喝一点，就能自己开车回家了，也不用和转了性的Andy. Bell待在一起，他有点恼怒Gem那个混蛋怎么抛下自己先走了，但想想自己吵着要看比赛的任性，他也就乖乖中止了抱怨，跟着上了车。以前从不系安全带的Liam这次破例把自己绑了个严严实实，他盯着右侧面无表情的吉他手，不屑的撇撇嘴。妈的，今天是不是他儿子他妈的把他琴砸了？！

虽说Andy今天有点反常，但是开车还是一如既往的舒适平稳，Liam说服自己他也许只是累了。他转过头去看右侧的吉他手，车窗外的夜色映衬着他冷峻的面容，Liam觉得他真是无趣，不如逗他玩玩，今天曼城输球挺来气，拿他解解闷也是不错的消遣。Liam是个可以马上付诸实践的人，他开始用手肘戳Andy的胳膊，假装他看见了什么了不得的东西要向Andy汇报。Andy被他吵的不行，手臂也因为Liam的动作而不能握紧方向盘，Andy只好一边躲避着Liam的骚扰，一边集中注意力开车。谁知道还没等Liam停下他的恶作剧多久，新的麻烦就又来了，Liam的手滑上了Andy的腿，先是膝盖，再到大腿，再往上，Andy觉得自己踩刹车的脚要不听使唤了。尤其是在Liam的手解开他裤子的拉链的时候。" Stop It Liam"! Andy试图阻止Liam的荒唐行为，但是那只不安分的手却没有停下来的意思，甚至还开始得寸进尺。Liam开始隔着内裤挑逗Andy的性器，带着熟练技巧的挑逗一次次的刺激Andy的感官，他愤怒的转头看了一眼调皮的主唱。那双灰蓝色的眼睛正带着得意笑眯眯的盯着他。好像还嫌不够似的，Liam又伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，看着Liam亮晶晶的眼睛和湿漉漉的嘴唇，Andy觉得自己不光是刹车，连离合器也不会踩了。

"嘶..."的一声，Andy用自己最后的理智猛的一踩刹车，把汽车停在了路边，这里距离市区很近，不到十米就有一处亮了灯的民宅。Andy下了车，把假装一脸无辜的罪魁祸首直接拖下了车，Liam捂着手臂，抱怨他怎么这么粗鲁，还没等他说完，就感觉自己的双脚已经离地。"我操，你他妈抱我干什么，嘿Andy,你他妈放我下来"。吉他手可没有理会主唱先生的要求，他把Liam径直抱到了引擎盖上，在Liam要挣扎着下去的时候一把把他按倒在了上面。随即压了上去，Liam心想你他妈不会要把我杀了吧，当高大的身形落下的时候Liam本能的闭上了眼睛。出乎他意料的是，没有拳头，没有巴掌，迎接他的是一个落在嘴唇上的，轻柔的吻。还没等Liam反应过来，他就感觉自己的手被压在了头顶上。"你他妈..."还没等Liam的句子骂出口，他的围巾就被粗鲁的扯了下来，接着他就发现自己的两只手腕被绑在了头顶。Liam试着挣扎了几次，但是丝绸围巾太结实了，根本挣不开，Liam在心里暗骂了一万遍foaking也无济于事。"哈哈哈" Liam听到Andy的笑声转过了头，他的吉他手此刻居高临下的望着他，Liam觉得自己就像砧板上的羔羊一样任人宰割。"你他妈...想干嘛"？liam咽了咽口水，怯生生的问道。"干嘛"？Andy一脸不可思议，"你在车上一直捣乱不就是想让我这样对你吗？亲爱的Liam."他俯下身，贴着Liam的耳朵，咬着他的耳廓:"你他妈不就想我这样操你吗"？Liam感觉那种窒息的感觉又回来了，加上自己现在被束缚的身体，Liam觉得自己被面前的这个人完全操控了。Andy可没有给Liam那么多思考的时间，他扒下了Liam的parka外套，丢在地上。撕开了他的衬衫，他白皙的皮肤一览无余，Andy欣赏着Liam的身体:"啧啧啧，伟大的摇滚明星Liam. Gallagher，还不是要被我按在地上操"？Andy在他修长的脖子上乱咬一通，接着舌头就滑到了胸前的两点上直到它们变得挺立，Liam已经开始克制不住的呻吟，他想挣扎，但是被绑住的双手让他动弹不得。突然，Liam感觉胸前的快感消失了，他抬起头刚好迎上了Andy的一个吻，一个温柔的吻，他含着他的舌头，挑逗着他的口腔内壁，Andy的口腔里有柠檬茶的苦味，还有草莓派的甜味，Liam感觉自己的味蕾也受到了挑逗，变得愈发敏感起来。但意乱情迷只维持了三十秒，Andy就结束了这个吻，毫不犹豫的扯下了Liam的裤子，他的眼睛扫过Liam赤裸的身体，目光热烈，带着毫不掩饰的欲望。Liam被他盯的有点恼羞成怒，"你他妈的，到底操不操我"。Andy跪了下来，看着Liam微微挺立的性器，他抬头看着双眼泛红，睫毛上还挂着眼泪的Liam，小鹿一样的眼睛里泛着祈求的目光。Andy摇摇头，明显是要Liam请求他。凉风打到Liam赤裸的身体上,让他感觉欲火更甚，他咬着牙，轻声说了句:"Please". Andy好像并不买账，他依然看着Liam,没有任何动作，Liam只好提高了音量:" Please Andy Please".看着Liam潮红的脸颊，Andy终于大发慈悲的把他整根含了进去，他用舌头挑逗Liam的前端，被湿热的口腔包裹着的感觉让Liam无法克制自己的呻吟，他想抓着什么东西，无奈双手动弹不得，他只能通过粗重的喘息和呻吟表达自己获得的无上快感。就差那么一点了，Liam就要到了，他的手腕紧紧的抓着手腕上的围巾，准备迎接灭顶般的高潮。但是Andy偏偏在此时停下了，快感顿时消失，Liam疑惑的看着Andy,他的眼睛已经完全失焦，胸膛随着喘息起起伏伏。Andy舔了舔自己的嘴唇，微笑着伏在Liam的身上，温柔的抚摸着Liam柔软的头发，在liam耳边轻声说:"我会给你的，但不是用我的舌头"。Liam神志不清的大脑还来不及思考这句话的含义，他就感觉自己的身体被入侵了。"啊..." 突如其来的进入让Liam发出一阵尖锐的声音。"嘘...小点声，你想让周围的人都知道你在干什么吗？你想让他们都知道Liam. Gallagher,不可一世的摇滚明星被他的吉他手操的神志不清吗"？Andy软糯的声音在liam耳边响起，和平时一样的温柔，但多了一丝威胁，多了一丝讽刺。Liam平时那张巧舌如簧的嘴巴因为Andy的动作除了呻吟什么也发不出来，他根本不能克制自己的声音，又因为双手被缚的缘故，只能让andy尽情索取。就在Liam终于迎来高潮的时候，Andy松开了Liam的双手，让那双手颤抖着紧紧的抓住他的衬衫领子，Andy看着他放大的瞳孔，笑着对Liam说:"宝贝你以后别说阿森纳不行了，瞧瞧吧，你现在正在被一个阿森纳球迷操翻，亲爱的Liam。

后来Liam和Gem说起昨天的比赛时，照例来了句:"阿森纳就是不行"。但紧接着他补充了一句:"他们也就球迷还行"。


End file.
